


Battle Cries

by mihrsuri



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, OT3, Other, Rebellion, witcher hunger games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: They somehow never notice what is underneath his songs and smiles but Jaskier doesn’t mind - it makes him smirk inside because the districts know and the capital by and large never will. What the capital doesn’t know is that the districts see him as honourable. As kind. As hard, yes, as a killer but he’s a good kid. A good man. [Jaskier in my Witcher Hunger Games AU verse - Title from the Amazing Devil song]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Battle Cries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruffboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/gifts).



To the Capital he’s Julian - the charming victor who sings love songs and ballads based on the games and makes excellent arm candy in bed and out. He never has a hair out of place and is always always knows what to say. Who within the games charmed and kissed and promised his way to winning but who, if they had looked had never drew out his kills, such as they were. He was a charming flirt but if the capital had ever looked they would have known that he’d decided to hate the capital and what they made them all do.

They somehow never notice what is underneath his songs and smiles but Jaskier doesn’t mind - it makes him smirk inside because the districts know and the capital by and large never will. What the capital doesn’t know is that the districts see him as honourable. As kind. As hard, yes, as a killer but he’s a good kid. A good man.

To himself he’s Dandelion - he sings songs as well but they are very different things. He makes lullabies for Tris and Adi and Ciri, music to make Yen and Geralt smile and to honour them. He threads pain and kindness both into this music - little Triss and her goodness alongside the scars of the men who had hurt her over and over again, Geralts decency (however much he might try to deny it), Yen and her brightness and fierce love and little Ciri and baby Adi.

(Jaskier keeps a tally of the families of all the tributes he killed and actually, somehow he’s one of the ones the families don’t blame. It helps but it also makes it worse sometimes because the blood is still on him)

He'd used knives, in the games. He'd learned them for a stage trick, though he'll never use it again - it's the same way he used his acting skills to win and then afterwards to stay himself because he can separate Julian from Jaskier and what that means is that the capital never gets the whole of him - in fact only gets the parts that Jaskier chooses to show them and there's a kind of victory in that, if nothing else. Where Geralt retreats into his Career Training and Yen embraces what she has been made to be, Jaskier had decided from the first moment they called his name that he was going to shape himself so he would never have to share himself. 

It had worked, strangely. If the other victors have perhaps been taken aside, have been told exactly what they have to do and what will hold them to it (Geralt hadn't but Geralt was a District Two career and they are both warned of and exempt from that side of being a victor - it's why they kill the little ones and the D1 girls, Geralt had told him later on, because they know what will happen to them if they win) but Jaskier had figured it out. He hadn't needed to be told and the President had smiled approvingly and told him that he wished that every victor had his sense of duty. 

Jaskier smiles and imagines using his knives again.


End file.
